1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric load control apparatus including an electric storage device and an electric power converter, which is connected to the electric storage device through input electric power lines, and which also is connected through output electric power lines to an electric load, the electric power converter having switching elements that are controlled in order to energize the electric load with electric power stored in the electric storage device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electric load control apparatus suitable for use in an electric vehicle or the like, which has an electric motor that acts as an electric load.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-268890 (JP2001-268890A) discloses an electric power conversion system for supplying electric power from a power supply to a load through an electric power conversion device. The electric power conversion device includes input electric power lines, an input common mode return line, output electric power lines, and an output common mode return line, all of which are wound around a magnetic core (also referred to simply as a “core”) for reducing common-node noise on the input and output sides of the electric power conversion device.